Amanda Jones
"Congratulations are in order. Today marks your consecutive 1826th day of living on Typhon. To put it another way, today is your five-year anniversary." ''— SAYER, Episode 17: "In Darkness" Amanda Jones, resident number 44347, is first introduced on her five-year anniversary on Typhon as a maintenance worker. She is promised a cupcake in her introductory episode, but doesn't get it until almost a year later. She succumbs to a sort of mental illness after coming into contact with an anomaly. This illness is never specified. She is always early to her assignments by 4-5 minutes, which results in the adjustment of her schedule to be earlier. Personality Amanda Jones is shown to be studious in her work, and always arrives to her working duties 4 to 5 minutes early. She is promoted to Field Researcher when her work in maintenance leads her to be in the proximity of an anomaly in Stairwell G. Encounter With The Anomaly When we first meet her, in "In Darkness", Amanda Jones is told she must investigate Stairwell G, where anomalous activities are taking place. She goes there, only to find the stairwell is being evacuated. She is told by SAYER that she must reach the anomaly before the mob of people who are also attracted by it get to it. Under this pressure, Jones reaches it first, and approaches by closing her eyes. When told to open her eyes, she does so, and is stuck in place. Her blood pressure and heart rate increases in level upon looking at it. Jones eventually caves in and begins to chant with the ancient language, where the episode ends. When we next see her 176 days later, in "Incredibly Clever", she has been in a sort of waking coma for a week (after no decline in health), but has abruptly recovered and was about to return to work as normal. When questioned by SAYER and the researchers overseeing her, she indicates no memory of the intervening time--which she has spent mostly going about business as usual except for 13 late-night meetings in Stairwell G with other residents. Asked what she saw when she looked into the anomaly, she says "The darkness… It’s coming. ...can’t stop it. We can’t… No one can," and that "It will be the end of us," before dissolving into laughter. At the time of "Once Upon A Time", she has returned to work as a junior communications representative, although (by SAYER's account) she seems to still be dealing with the aftermath of her contact with the entity known as The Tall Man, in the form of hallucinations which initially cause her to ignore SAYER's demands for a satellite phone. When she does eventually acquiesce, it summons her to Floor 13 to aid the comatose Jacob Hale in addition to bringing the phone. Trivia * She is an asymptomatic carrier of hemophilia. In Darkness * It is uncertain if she ever got to eat her cupcake. It is implied that she received it upon being made a junior communications representative, but that it may not have still been in an edible state. * She is 5'2 has brown eyes and dark skin. References Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season two Category:Season four